


songs we sing, sung solely for you

by thedarklyblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Mutual Pining, Short Chapters, dumbass lesbians, honestly idk, more to be added - Freeform, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarklyblue/pseuds/thedarklyblue
Summary: rosemary high school au!! somewhat based on my personal experience,,,, ie the pining and job parts,,,,,, but hey that gives me a frameworkthis is my first fic, and i’m not quite sure where it’s going yet, but i really hope it turns out!! i started this months ago in frustration after one too many davekat fics tagged as rosemary because i really just need my girls sometimes(title from milk duds by lady lamb)oh god oh fuck i cannot believe i’m posting this[update: i got really into writing for like a month there and my motivation (and general interest in hs) has tanked lately so.. i really doubt this is going anywhere sorry]
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 4





	1. gainful employment

**Author's Note:**

> i have a rosemary playlist that i’ve been using while writing- check it out!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ZrN3UUs67VHIvoXDRYaGJ?si=Gb9feuf9QmaMwaJCBgztpA

Your name is ROSE LALONDE and, among other things, you are a LESBIAN, love TALES OF UNFATHOMABLE HORROR, have a sister named ROXY and TWO BROTHERS whom you love very much, and you _definitely don’t_ NEED THERAPY.  
You have lived in Skaia your whole life, and you feel very comfortable in the city atmosphere despite your mother’s insistence that you three live on the very outskirts in order to “ease her work”. You are a junior at the prestigious local high school, along with your brother, Dave, and a small posse of friends. Your older brother and sister, meanwhile, attend the university at the center of the city, both spectacular technological geniuses. These skills are occasionally inconvenient, however, such as the very recent day in which Dirk and Roxy fought for control of the wifi, disabling it for several hours in the process. Your brothers are in what one must call a ‘precarious’ living situation, for politeness’ sake, but in private you refer to it as ‘abusive’, and ‘incredibly fucked up’.   
You are currently single, but not for lack of trying, as many a girl at school has rejected one of your latest attempts at knitting small gifts out of discomfort or, once, outright fear of what you have created. This won’t faze you, however, and you have assembled a list of what other sapphic women seem to find attractive in order to meet as many of these characteristics as possible. You’re not desperate, though. Definitely not.   
To return to the point at hand, you are currently in the process of one of the stepping stones of a well-adjusted teenager’s life: applying for a job. It’s more daunting than you bargained for, however, and Roxy is currently leaning over your shoulder gesturing at the screen.  
“C’mon, Rosie! It’s not that hard, the only thing left on here is to submit your resume and you don’t even hafta do that! Hurry up and we can go get ice cream or somethin after you drop it off, awright?”  
You sigh, exhausted, before returning your gaze to the application for a small restaurant only a few blocks from your house. You’d made a few halfhearted protests when Roxy suggested this establishment, but from what you’ve seen it actually looks like a very healthy environment for one’s first job. You drag your carefully formatted resume from the side monitor of Roxy’s fancy gaming setup that she insisted you use for “suhc a big deal of a thign!” into the box set out for it on the central screen, and click submit. Or you would have, had your hand not mysteriously frozen on the mouse before you could do much more than move it an inch or so.   
Leaning over you to see what the delay is, your elder sister smiles smugly, gives you what you might, generously, call a ‘wonk’, and grabs the mouse from you, clicking the submit button with rather more force than is necessary before you can protest.   
“Roxy, I wasn’t ready! I had to check it over to make sure it was complete! If it’s missing a vital checkbox somewhere and they decide I shouldn’t be hired, it’ll be all your fault. ...Now, then, where’s that ice cream I seem to recall you having offered me?” You demand from her, with only a slight grin in your voice.


	2. what’s this, now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kan time! i’m not sure if i’ll switch every chapter or not yet

Your name is KANAYA MARYAM, and you have just MOVED to Skaia with your MOTHER and OLDER SISTER. You are barely old enough to be a JUNIOR at your new school, your birthday barely missing the cutoff. You are RATHER SHY, but enjoy NEW ENVIRONMENTS, having moved TWICE ALREADY. Your obsession with FASHION is well-known among your friends and family, as well as a newfound interest in SPACE.  
Your older sister, Porrim, recently fell into the wrong crowd at her old school, and your mother feels that this will be an excellent new beginning for the both of you. She didn’t seem to take into account that you had finally settled into your own community back home, but you don’t mind that. Obviously. This school’s a good deal smaller than your old one, a much less industrial setting to the packed brick building that was a few miles from your old house, and you worry about making a bad impression without ample time to prepare, as the new academic year will begin in just under two weeks from now.   
Your mother may be right in offering you a fresh start if you think of it in the context of your messy breakup with one Vriska Serket, but that’s not something you wish to dwell on. Mainly because if you do you start shifting blame back and forth- was it her, was it me? Men you aren’t quite sure about, but you know for a fact that you miss having a girlfriend desperately.  
You are pulled out of your thoughts by the jerk of the van coming to a stop, the drifts of books that you’d absent-mindedly set down earlier sliding across the floor. You lean around to see the driver’s seat, craning your neck from the back seat you’d been relegated to in favor of Porrim.   
“Have we finally made it?” You ask, then add, “I am becoming rather worn out from such a long trip.”  
“Obviously not,” retorts Porrim, “this is someone else's house and we’re just camping on the lawn tonight. Of course we’re here!”  
As your mother sighs gently at the pair of you, you lean over and open the door, ready to climb out and never ride in a car again as far as you can help it. Unfortunately, your mother catches you before you can fall asleep on the lawn, and you find yourself in the front hall of an entirely unknown house, with more suitcases than you can realistically carry. They are all yours, but what else were you supposed to do with all your fabric, you ask, to nobody in particular.   
Before you can take more than six steps towards the stairs, Porrim has grabbed her purse out of the car and vaulted up them three at a time, clearly in a rush to claim the largest bedroom. The joke is on her, however, as your mother has already offered you the spare room upstairs as a sewing room, as well as extra closet space, and you are perfectly content with that area, even before your bedroom.   
The unpacking goes quite fast, even with your sister’s attempts to bribe anyone and everyone to do her share of the work, and before you know it you’re stood on your desk hanging up the last pair of your curtains. You glance up and down the street outside, wondering who your neighbors are, before stepping down to begin a list of the supplies you’d like for school. You have a feeling that this year will be one of your busiest yet.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i don’t exactly know how often i’m gonna get around to this but i’ll do my best. again- probably too based on personal experience.


End file.
